


Subs and Sandwiches

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, Future Fic, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet in college and become fast friends. Blaine misunderstands Kurt one day while studying for a test.</p>
<p>Thank you Leni for the amazing headcanon and trusting me to do it justice while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subs and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalenii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/gifts).



Kurt and Blaine had been studying for about two hours, practically non-stop. They had an upcoming test in one of their two shared classes, music therapy. They met up at a local coffee shop so they could get as much last minute studying in before the test the next day.

"God, I just really want a sub right now." 

Blaine looked up from his notes so quickly his neck cracked, but he didn't care at all, he didn't even feel it.

_Kurt wants a sub. I didn't know he was even in the scene. Not that I'm "in the scene" or anything, but you know- Blaine, more important things. Kurt. sub. wants one. You, sub. Kurt, Dom._

"Wait, really? You want a sub?" Blaine asked, already breathless with all the possibilities.

"Umm.... Yeah, I love subs. They're great. Have- have you never had one?"

_oh my god, does Kurt think I'm a Dom? oh god, gross. I mean- dom's aren't gross, dom's are great I love do- BLAINE. Focus._

"Um, no I haven't actually. That's.... not really my _thing._ " 

Kurt's face screws up farther in confusion with every word, and Blaine's concerned pretty soon Kurt won't have a face at all anymore. 

_Is he really_ that _surprised I'm a sub? I mean, I may not advertise it, but I'm pretty damn submissive. At least- I hope so. Oh no, what if I'm not submissive enough for Kurt? He's probably had subs 10 times more experienced than me. Oh no please-_  

Blaine's thoughts are interrupted by Kurt speaking once again.

"Not your thing? I thought everyone loved subs. Huh, weird. Well, I'm going to go get one, if that's alright, and then I'll come back and we can keep studying." 

_Go... get one? What the hell does that mean? Is he just gonna grab someone off the street? Why would he come back to study with a sub?_

"Uh.... Where are you going to get one? I would think they would be sort of hard to find." _And you have one right in front of you!_

Confusion seems to have found a permanent home on Kurt's face, and doesn't look like it's going to leave anytime soon. He started standing when he was talking to Blaine, but lost that train of action halfway through, so he's half crouched in his chair, halfway out but waiting for any more explanation Blaine can give him about why he thinks getting a sub is so weird. 

"Well... I was just thinking of walking over to Subway across the street..." The words came out of Kurt's mouth like molasses, dripping out slowly and measured to ensure Blaine understands.

Blaine didn't answer right away, _couldn't_ answer. He was frozen in embarrassment and shame and disbelief and probably every emotion that could describe "I just made it seem like I had no idea what a sub sandwich was so my crush and thought he wanted a submissive and I want to bury myself in the ground now". 

“…O-oh…” Blaine stammered out, hardly in control of what his brain was telling his mouth to say. “That’s…. that – makes so much sense.” Blaine could feel that his eyes were practically bugging out of his face, but his pesky brain was not cooperating with anything he wanted it to do. 

“Um…” Kurt chuckled, “yeah, I couldn’t believe you didn’t know what a sub was. I was a little worried. Especially with a Subway across the street.” Kurt chuckled again, clearly trying to break Blaine out of his mind and back into the moment.

Blaine stared without seeing at Kurt’s book and notes lying open on the table, hoping maybe their music theory notes had some hidden answer as to how to get out of this situation without needing to move to Antarctica. Finding nothing helpful there, he shook his head out, focusing on Kurt’s face and the confusion still there, although a different kind than earlier. He looked less confused about what Blaine’s wellbeing and involvement in reality and more about what Blaine could have meant with his words. 

_God, I do_ not _want to be here right now. I do not want to explain this to Kurt. I would rather fail out of school and move to actual literal hell than stay right here. Fuck._  

“If-if you don’t want to talk about this, I’ll just go get that sandwich now…” Kurt made to get his wallet out of his satchel, but Blaine couldn’t let this moment pass without saying anything because if he didn’t know, he might not ever.

“No-um…I should tell you now,” Blaine sighed out, resigning himself to drop out of school next week. 

Kurt sat down again, moving his notes out of the way, giving his focus completely to Blaine.

_Well, fuck._

“Well… This is so hard, urgh!” Blaine laughed at himself self deprecatingly, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding like the biggest weirdo you’ve ever met.” 

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand that was resting on the table, placing one of his on top. “You don’t know some of the people I went to high school with. You are definitely not the biggest weirdo I’ve met. I won’t judge you, whatever it is.”

_Why does he know exactly what to say?_

“Um…well, when you said sub… I – I thought you meant submissive. Like BDSM, dominant and submissive. So, I thought you meant you wanted a submissive. So…yeah.” 

Kurt’s brows stayed furrowed for a few seconds after Blaine finishes, but then recognition dawns on his face. “So when you said, that’s not really your thing, you meant you’re not really into BDSM?” Blaine feels like he hears a hint of disappointment in Kurt’s voice, but what could he be disappointed about? 

“Well, no, that’s not what I meant…” Blaine rubs the back of his neck again, briefly noting that he should probably stop if he still wants skin back there. 

Kurt’s eyes light up after Blaine finishes, quickly asking, “Wait, so you meant having a sub wasn’t really your thing? Like being a Dom?” Blaine blows out the breath he was holding, nodding at his knees. Kurt’s hand that isn’t resting on Blaine’s comes into view and pushes Blaine’s chin up so he’s making eye contact with Kurt. “As in, you’re a sub? A submissive?” Blaine feels like he can’t look away from Kurt even though he’s still embarrassed enough for the rest of his life. Kurt’s hand and eyes are keeping Blaine right where he is, even though he doesn’t feel like moving from that spot at all.

The question hangs in the air, and for some reason, Blaine feels like it would somehow be disrespectful to not answer with words, so he whispers, “Yes,” into the space between him and Kurt. 

Blaine feels as if he’s seeing the sun for the first time through Kurt’s face; it lights up once Blaine answers, looking giddy and happy. Blaine can’t help but soak up the rays Kurt is giving off, even though he has no idea why Kurt is so happy all of a sudden. 

“Did it occur to you,” Kurt starts out, dangling his words in front of Blaine like a prize just out of reach, “that I might like subs in both meanings of the word?” Kurt smirks at Blaine, and suddenly the smirk is getting closer, Kurt’s eyes are coming towards his, and then their lips are touching, Kurt’s leading Blaine’s in an intricate dance. Time doesn’t register to Blaine when they pull away, the kiss lasting forever and not long enough. 

The only thing running through Blaine’s head at this point is _Kurt_ _’s a Dom Kurt_ _’s a Dom Kurt_ _’s a Dom Kurt_ _’s a Dom._

“Come back to me, Blaine,” Kurt whispers against his lips, pulling away to watch Blaine return from his thoughts. “Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night? I happen to know you’ll be done with a big exam and thought you might like to celebrate.” Kurt’s smirking at Blaine again, please with himself about his joke.

“Yes, yes of course, ohmygod yes please.” Blaine begs ( _yes, begging. yes, I see the connection. yes, I don_ _’t care at all, I_ _’d spend the rest of my life begging if it was for Kurt._ )

“It’s a date, then,” Kurt says through his smile, leaning in for a second, world-altering kiss.

_I could get used to this._


End file.
